CHOCOLATE COMMOTION: L and Light
by ThesoulEater08
Summary: my friends story putting it up for her invovles chocolat syrup hahaha hard yaoi u are warned


Dearest Angel,

I am so freaking excited to sleep over at your house that I couldn't sleep good last night! I haven't seen you in so long and hope that all has gone well at your new school. I can't write like I speak in my letters, but it's a little formal...I'm going to e-mail you chocolate commotion, I found it with the secret file name Business Reviews...I am so smart that my mom didn't even think twice!

CHOCOLATE COMMOTION:

"Why do we have to make them a cake, anyway?" L grumbled, standing next to Light and leaning on the counter.

"I told you, L. It's Matsuda's birthday tomorrow. It's polite to supply a cake." Light replied, grinning evilly. He had made a gorgeous chocolate cake, and was currently torturing the detective by not letting him have _any_.

"Well, maybe I should try a bit. You know – to check that it's not poisoned."

"You've watched me make it, L. You _know_ the cake isn't poisonous. Besides," Light continued with a smirk, "Putting your life in danger by letting you taste a possibly deadly cake would be awfully Kira-like."

L wasn't silent for a moment, looking down at the floor sullenly. He wanted cake!

Light chuckled at the moody detective. "What's so good about cake anyway? Personally, I can't stand chocolate. It's much too sweet."

Light was in the pantry, fishing around for something. L looked up and saw Light proudly holding a bottle of chocolate sauce. It was in a new style of packaging – a little tube that squirted out the chocolate when squeezed.

"You're Kira anyway…" L mumbled, shuffling his feet. This was so _annoying_! Light was teasing him, with his stupid cake and chocolate…

"What did you say?" Light hissed, his fist clenched around the now open chocolate sauce tube.

"By not letting me have the cake, Light-kun is causing me anguish; therefore your percentage of being Kira rises by thr-"

"I'll let you have _something_!" Light shouted. L had been inferring that Light was Kira even more than usual today, and he'd had enough. He swung his hand around, and would've hit L square in the face if one little element hadn't surprised him.

The chocolate sauce.

A glob of the chocolate flew from the bottle as Light's arm swung around, and the boys watched as it soared through the air, almost in slow-motion, and landed on L's cheek.

"Light-kun has performed a great attack. I am writhing and screaming under the assault of the perilous chocolate blob of doom."

The detective rubbed his cheek, trying to dispel the drop of chocolate. He only succeeded in spreading it further across his face.

"Here, I'll do it." Light sighed, moving closer to the detective. His hand paused mid-way to the detective's cheek. He wondered what Ryuzaki's reaction would be if he just…

His hand rested on Ryuzaki's shoulder, and slowly, keeping his eyes locked with L's, he closed the space between the two men's faces.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened slightly as Light made his intentions clear, but he did not move away or attempt to interfere with Light's actions.

Light felt a shiver run through L's body as his tongue flickered out to taste the chocolate smudge on Ryuzaki's cheek.

He suckled on the skin slightly, his touch sending vibrations through Ryuzaki. The older man bit his tongue, trying to not let any noises pass through his lips.

Light pulled back, exhilarated but confused. This was…strange. He was actually enjoying himself, enjoying the feel of Ryuzaki's skin rubbing against his tongue. He brought the tube up to L's cheek. He squeezed the chocolate out, letting it dribble down his cheek, continuing to ooze it down L's neck.

"Oops."

L began to pull back, looking slightly uncomfortable, but Light threw an arm around the man's waist. He pulled Ryuzaki close, and his breath tickled the detective's cheek.

"Let me help you with that."

Uncharacteristically, Light didn't try to take advantage of Ryuzaki's silence. He gazed into the older man's eyes seductively until L gave a helpless nod of consent.

Smirking, Light used his hand on the detective's waist to pull him impossibly closer, and lapped at the chocolate on his cheek. Light's heart was jumping around erratically in his chest as his tongue continued to draw patterns on Ryuzaki's face.

Light's lips moved down L's neck, sucking along the path the chocolate had created. A strangled, half-muffled sound escaped Ryuzaki's throat as his eyes snapped shut. This was…heavenly hell.

Heaven, because that damn boy was doing something to him. His chest was heaving and he could feel his pants tightening.

Hell, because L shouldn't be doing this – shouldn't be enjoying this! He desperately wanted Light to spill some more chocolate, across his chest, up his thighs, everywhere and anywhere. He wanted to know the other sensations Light could cause if his tongue dipped down a little lower. And he shouldn't!

"L. Stop thinking."

L was unable to resist any longer. Could you blame him? L wondered idly how many people would actually be able to think logically with this sexy, intelligent, god damn irresistible man giving himself up for the taking, trailing his tongue across sensitive skin, licking chocolate from body parts that really needn't have chocolate on them…

L's hands clutched desperately at Light's back, his nails digging into the thin fabric of the boys' shirt. He knew he'd most likely regret this in the morning, but at the moment, it felt _so_ right.

Light bit the skin at the base of Ryuzaki's neck. A squeak escaped L's parted lips.

Light drew back slightly, searching the detective's eyes. Whatever he found buried in those black orbs – whether lust, pleasure or apathy – urged him to continue. His hands crawled to the edge of Ryuzaki's white, baggy shit, and then slid under the fabric. As his hands made their way further up the older man's chest, the shirt was slowly raised higher, exposing L's abdomen.

L's hands locked around Light's wrists, stopping their upwards process.

Without saying a word, L reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a small silver key. He unlocked the cuffs, letting the metal crash to the floor, and paused, waiting for Light to continue.

Light smirked slightly before letting his hands pull L's shirt back up. L raised his arms as Light pulled the material off and threw it aside carelessly. As L's arms snaked down to grab onto his hips, Light reached over to the tube of chocolate.

He squirted a large amount of chocolate onto his palms, before pressing them to L's chest. He ran his hands up and down the mans abdomen, staring intently into L's eyes. Ryuzaki showed absolutely no resistance to anything Light did, and as Light bent forward to lick across L's chest, the detective threw his head back and let out a quiet moan, his nails digging into Light's waist.

Light moved his mouth down further, taking one of Ryuzaki's nipples into his mouth. He was rewarded with a strangled moan. _Not enough…_

Before Light could continue his ministrations, however, a hand curled in his hair, jerking him up.

"You have some chocolate on your lips." L stated matter-of-factly. His voice was firm and yet somehow breathless.

L didn't kiss Light – that wouldn't cause enough pleasure in return for all that Light was doing for L. As L brought Light's forehead forward to touch his, his tongue darted out and licked Light's luscious lips slowly. He trailed his tongue over the top lip, and then the bottom, pushing gently at the part in the middle but not pressing their lips fully together.

_Ahh…so sweet…_

The combination of Light's taste and the chocolate was too much – L smashed his lips against Light's, demanding entrance and receiving it. His tongue scoured the teens' mouth, and as the boys' two wet ligaments pushed against each other, Light moaned, the sound slightly muffled by Ryuzaki's mouth.

Light finally broke the kiss, panting. In the blink of an eye, his shirt was ripped off and discarded by the lustful and impatient detective.

Light's hands danced around the rim of Ryuzaki's pants. A hand slipped inside, brushing over the detective's growing bulge.

"Nng…Light…"

Light smiled, noting the lack of honorific. He jerked Ryuzaki's pants down, but left the boxers. He was going to make L _beg_ to take him – and that feat wasn't going to be achieved while standing.

Chocolate sauce in hand, Light pushed L down to the floor. Standing over at the detective, he marveled at how truly vulnerable he was at the moment.

Brushing his thoughts aside, he squirted the chocolate sauce down, letting it fall all over L. He dribbled the chocolate all over the place – on L and the floor around him too.

He knelt in front of the detective, and kissed the man passionately, letting their tongues entwine. He gently lowered Ryuzaki to the floor, slipping one of his legs in between the older mans' and pinning him to the floor. Light let his hands skim over L's chest, coating him in more chocolate.

Light let his mouth trail down, over the detective's neck, shoulders and chest. He licked, sucked, bit and kissed every inch of skin he could reach.

"Aah!"

Light looked up at L, whose frail body was writhing underneath him, whose veins were alight with pure pleasure at the lightest of touches…

Light jumped slightly as a hand glided over the crotch of his pants. Spidery hands fumbled with the zipper for a moment before successfully yanking it down. Light assisted the detective, kicking his pants off himself.

"Light-kun…" L breathed, his eyes shut. His lips were parted and his cheeks were blushed.

He was…rather cute, Light decided.

Light traced a line down the middle of Ryuzaki's chest. His finger passed the man's belly button, and finally reached the top of his boxer shorts. Hooking his finger around the edge of the fabric, he tugged them down at a painfully slow pace.

The shorts finally slipped off L's hips and Light threw them over his shoulder. Light looked at the contrast between L's clean, beautiful alabaster thighs and his chocolate-smeared, saliva-covered stomach.

Scooping up the excess chocolate that had dribbled down the side of L's stomach, he let it fall from his fingertips onto L's now naked bottom half. L gasped as the cool substance dripped around his member, which was standing to attention. Light let his hands roam the detective's upper legs, drawing small patterns on the inside of his thighs with his fingertips.

Straddling the detective's hips, Light drew a circle around the head of L's shaft.

"Haahn!" L moaned, his hips bucking. Light grabbed L's manhood in his chocolate-coated hands.

Light pumped up and down, and the substance made a squelching sound as it moved against L's skin. L moaned again, but Light was sick of that repetitive, half-muted moan. He needed _more_.

Light bent down, licking around the rim of L's member, tasting chocolate.

"_Nngah_!"

Light smirked. _That_ was more like it. He repeated the action, taking a bit more into his mouth.

L's hands flew down to Light's head, his hands grasping desperately at the strands of Light's hair. Light was being purposely mean, he was sure. The teen was taking only the tiniest bit of Ryuzaki's length into his mouth, and it was nowhere near enough.

And that _tongue_! If L had known how amazingly wonderful that little pink thing felt on the tip of his penis, he would've made Light do this a long time ago.

Light traced his tongue along L's entire length. It was pulsing wildly, and Light licked continuously, tasting chocolate.

"_Nna_! Light!"

Ryuzaki's grip on Light's locks tightened as he finally felt the suspect take all of him in, and he was surrounded by the sensation of a wet, moist cave that was hot and yet somehow cool.

Light's head bobbed up and down, his tongue still rubbing against the older mans' erection. He wanted to finish this part up, though, so he gave a hard suck.

"_Nng_…_aahn_!"

With another suck, the detective reached his peak. He came in Light's mouth, unable to summon sufficient breath from his lungs to inform Light of his impending arrival.

Light swallowed the white substance, and sucked L dry. He marveled at the taste for a moment – it was the most interesting mix of chocolate sauce and L's personal sauce.

He pulled himself back up and smiled down at Ryuzaki, eyes lidded, face blushed and chest heaving.

"Delicious." Light murmured against L's lips, sending sensual vibrations through the detectives' body.

L claimed Light's lips, demanding entrance but being refused. He was persistent, though. His hands slipped down and before Light could stop him, he had successfully removed the teens' boxer shorts. L pressed his lips to Light's again, but was still denied access.

Smirking, his hand reached down and grabbed Light's shaft. As Light's mouth popped open in surprise, L mashed their lips together and slithered his tongue in.

As soon as he had received what he wanted, L let go of Light's manhood. Light hissed in anger, and L smirked.

"You liked that…huh?" he panted.

Their lips connected, and Light bit down against L's bottom lip. L yelped, and Light wrestled with L's tongue as they fought for dominance.

L squashed Light's tongue against the roof of his mouth, but then Light did something unexpected. He moved his tongue around a little, and murmured something, so that his lips vibrated. The two sensations combined together were too much, and L admitted defeat.

As Light was declared the victor, he removed his mouth from Ryuzaki's, and presented the detective with three fingers. It would be fun to make L squirm and shake with pain, but he didn't want to be accused of being Kira again…

Nervous, L took Light's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them with as much saliva as possible. He couldn't believe they were actually going to do this – Light and him, detective and suspect, fucking. Covered in chocolate sauce. On the kitchen floor.

When Light deemed his fingers were wet enough for acceptable comfort, he removed them from Ryuzaki's mouth.

"What do you want, Ryuzaki?" Light whispered into L's ear.

"You know…what I…want…" L panted.

"Beg." Light taunted, his voice sultry.

L paused. He never begged. _Never_. But god damn it, he needed Light - right here, right now.

"Take me, Light-kun." He whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Light replied, smirking.

"_TAKE ME_!" L screamed.

"Yes, Master." Light answered, still smirking. Before L could retort, though, he felt a finger slide inside of him.

"Ooh god, Light…" he whispered, squirming. It didn't feel painful, just a little weird.

L looked relatively comfortable, so Light slipped in a second finger. He made scissor motions, stretching Ryuzaki's entrance. L still showed no sign of pain, and so a third finger made its way in.

"Aah!" Now _that_ was uncomfortable. If that was how tight it felt with three fingers, L couldn't imagine how Light would ever fit his length inside that small cavity.

Light pulled his fingers out, and spread L's legs apart. He pushed himself closer to L's rear end, eventually lifting L's thighs and hooking them over his shoulders.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Light warned. "Just try to relax."

Nodding, L closed his eyes and breathed out. He tried to calm his nerves, but every time an image of him and Light on the kitchen floor crossed his mind, his heart started beating uncontrollably.

The detective felt something pushing at his entrance. _Oh god…_

Light pushed himself in, little by little. When he was half-way in, he paused. L was wincing in pain.

"You…okay…?" Light panted. It was driving him insane, trying to resist the urge to pound into the detective, to fuck him senseless right now.

"I'm fine." L muttered, his eyes closed. It felt so good, but so bad.

In a fast motion, Light pushed the rest of the way in. L let out a strangled cry, but he knew it would be easier for him to adjust to the teens' size if Light was fully sheathed.

"Just relax," Light breathed, struggling to remain motionless.

L tried to unclench his bottom muscles a little. He didn't know what changed in that instance, but the pain began to fade. A wave of pure pleasure washed over him, and a shiver ran through his body.

Light took that as an invitation to start moving. He pulled out a little and pushed back in, smiling when L threw his head back against the tiles and moaned.

He began moving a little faster, in and out, in and out. He thrusted back in at different angles, searching, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would make L scream in ecstasy...

He slammed back in hard, and L arched back, moaning loudly. Light grinned, and pulled out, aiming for that spot.

Ryuzaki's hands flew up, clinging to Light's back. As Light dove back in against the detective's prostate, L dug his nails into Light's skin, raking his fingers down the teens back. He moaned again, and Light kept hitting that spot, eliciting delicious sounds from the detective.

L could feel his stomach muscles tightening, clenching, preparing for release. His body was writhing against Light, and there was no more breath left in his lungs. Light slammed against L's prostate one more time before L came. As he burst all over Light's stomach, he produced the most arousing noise yet – like a purr.

"Mmm, Light…" the detective murmured, his eyes lidded with lust.

The purr and the murmur pushed Light over the edge; letting out a strangled cry, he exploded inside the detective.

He collapsed on top Ryuzaki, breathing heavily. After the blood began flowing to other parts of his body besides his member, he pulled out of the detective and straddled his hips.

Light leant forward, claiming Ryuzaki's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss.

"Do you still dislike chocolate, Light-kun?" L questioned, only slightly breathless.

Light smirked. "Not when it's on you, Ryuzaki."

Blushing, L stood up. He looked himself over – he was absolutely filthy. A mixture of chocolate, saliva and his own juices covered him.

While he wasn't overly into personal hygiene, _this_ was disgusting.

Light had L's white substance dripping down his stomach. He had chocolate covering parts of him too, but he was no where near as filthy as L.

"I am going to have a shower. I trust Light-kun to not do anything stupid while I'm gone." L told the teen, walking from the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom. His legs felt like jelly, and he gripped the handrail of the staircase tightly to keep from tumbling backwards. Eventually he made it to the shower, and even though he was suffering from after-sex exhaustion, he managed to step in and turn on the water. He closed his eyes as the warm water ran over his body.

He could not believe what had just happened; could not believe he had just had sex with Light, the number one suspect in the Kira case. He sighed.

It _had_ felt unbelievably good.

L nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt arms slide around his waist from behind.

"Hey there, sexy." A voice purred in his ear. The detective spun around, and found himself face-to-face with Light. Light's hands were resting on the small of his back, and L gasped as one of the teens' hands slipped down a little lower, groping Ryuzaki's ass.

"I know you like that." The teen whispered seductively. He pinned Ryuzaki against the shower wall, covering the detective's mouth with his own greedily.

Their tongues began a second battle for dominance. L was winning, when Light tugged at L's manhood. L gasped, falling out of his careful choreography. Taking the unfair advantage, Light gained the upper-hand. L tried desperately to restrain the moan building in his throat, but his efforts were futile – a whimper escaped from his parted lips. Light created more friction between the two tongues, and L moaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back.

Growling, Light pulled L off from the wall before smashing him against the opposite wall, so his back was facing Light. As hot breath tickled against his neck, L felt something hard pressing against his entrance.

God, this boy had stamina!

Although L's legs felt like jelly and he was incredibly tired, he hardened at Light's touch. Light's breath tickling against his neck, the hot water from the shower, the steam clouding his vision and the feeling of Light's shaft against his ass was just too overpowering.

Light smirked as he noticed the detective's growing bulge. The teen wasn't tired just yet, and it was definitely time for round two.

Light stepped back a little, and slapped L hard on the ass.

"Do you want me?" he purred. L moaned, his member standing to attention once more.

"Say it." Light murmured, his voice sultry. Three of his fingers worked their way inside of L.

L whimpered, unable to speak.

"Say, Light I want you." The teen instructed. He twisted his fingers, hitting them against Ryuzaki's prostate before pulling back out.

"Light, I want you bad!" L moaned, shivers running down his spine.

Light, glad that he did not have to go slow this time, thrusted deep into L. He picked up a quick pace, slamming fast and hard against L's prostate. He knew this round wouldn't be as long as the last; he might be rearing and ready to go, but L was dead on his feet.

"Mmm, Light," L gasped, "Faster!"

Groaning with pleasure, Light dug his fingertips into L's waist, pushing in deeper, harder, faster. The two moaned simultaneously.

L pressed himself against the shower wall. His position was uncomfortable, but bearable. His nails dug into the crevices between the ceramic tiles.

In and out, again and again. Why the hell hadn't Light made a move on the detective before? He was so hot, and _tight_…

It was pure ecstasy.

One of his hands unclasped from L's waist, and slipped around the front of Ryuzaki's body. Light, unable to see what his hands were touching, fondled around for a while until his fingertips connected with the base of the detective's shaft.

Grabbing hold of Ryuzaki's member, Light began pumping in time with his increasingly quick thrusts. As the muscles in his chest tightened, he lost control and his timing fell out of synchronization.

Light moaned and L screamed in pleasure as the two came simultaneously. L sagged back against Light. After washing away the sticky substances covering them, the two made their way to the bed, where they collapsed.

As L pulled the covers over the two, he decided that they would have to play with chocolate again some time.


End file.
